Close Your Eyes
by jmkw
Summary: In the style of Nynaeve1723’s plots! we don’t need plots for sex! oneshots. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them. If I did...to tell you the truth, I don't know what I'd do if I did. Probably not this. **

**I typed-out something like this awhile back for a totally different situation. I saved it to maybe play with at a later time. I found it again and thought it would be fun retooled into one of those plot-less oneshots like Nynaeve1723 is infamous for posting.**

They shouldn't be doing this...But they were and if there was a God they'd be doing it again really soon. There were rules about things like this. Unwritten, but rules nonetheless. A guy never hits on a buddy's woman. Ex-whatever or not. It's just not done. Granted, they weren't exactly _buddies_. Co-workers, professional acquaintances...sparring partners. Friends, not by any stretch of the imagination.

Still.

He could blame the first time on too much Grey Goose. But that didn't explain every other night since. The Rules wouldn't be an issue if he had seen her first. He didn't believe in love at first sight. He still didn't. Fascination, admiration, appreciation...maybe. Extreme physical attraction, jaw dropping lust...most assuredly. Love was too much like a sucker punch, at least where they both were concerned.

It was enough to keep what they were doing between themselves. It was awkward enough as it was...they mutually decided what happen outside the office stayed there. The clandestine nature of their relationship actually was a big turn-on...for both of them.

Delicate fingers nimbly counted his ribs before she pulled away completely. He reached out for her but a sly smile stole across her lips. "Close your eyes."

It was three AM, they both were on duty in the morning, but he didn't think she was suggesting sleep. He tucked his hands underneath the pillow and let his eyes drift shut with a smug smile of his own. The Rules, the time...even remembering this wasn't love, evaporated out of his brain as his blood began to simmer.

For along time, all he sensed was the gentle creaks and groans of her buildings old water pipes and the rich scent of her perfume. Since he had no idea what she had in mind, his whole body felt hypersensitive, wanting for her touch. As if she could read his mind she warned him not to peek.

After what seemed like an eternity, her lips found his chest. Just her lips, not her hands, and it startled him enough that he flinched.

"You're jumpy." she said, her warm breath fanning over his skin. "Relax."

"Relax? You're kidding right?"

She dropped more feather light kisses against his chest and then worked her way slowly down his abdomen, still touching him with her lips only. When she came within millimeters of his penis, he held his breath, closing his hands into fists underneath the pillow, wanting until he finally felt her lips again...

On his upper thigh.

She touched her tongue to the spot she just kissed, moving it in tiny circles, almost tickling, but not quite, then easing over to his over thigh only to do the same thing. She was making him absolutely crazy.

And she hadn't even touched him_ there_ yet.

She kissed her way from his thigh to his knee and all the way to his shin, occasionally dragging her mouth across him or teasing him with her tongue. Then she worked her way back up, and when she reached his thigh again, anticipation surged through him when he thought about where she where she might be heading next. She kissed the hollow just inside his hip bone, a spot so sensitive that he dug his fingernails into the bottom-side pillow. She gave him one kiss after another, moving closer...closer...

Then he felt the oddest sensation.

He opened his eyes and almost came on the spot. She was on her knees, her palms flat on the mattress. From his vantage point, he had a delectable view of the tight curves of her ass and gentle sway of her perfect breasts. She was hovering over him, puffing her warm breath right over the tip.

Just the sight of her so close to him, the very tips her hair almost brushing his thigh and shining in the pale light excited the hell out of them. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming faster, every muscle tense, desperate for her to take him in her mouth, desperate to feel her lips on him again. And then he did.

On his chest.

He went limp on the blanket, groaning softly, wondering if he'd ever been so hard in his life without doing something about it. Wondering if he had ever been so hard _period_.

His voice choked. "You're making me crazy here."

She doesn't respond. Instead, she eased up to his neck, where she wet her lips and placed a moist, heavy kiss right beneath his ear. The hot shivers that started from that tiny spot radiated through his whole body. He was two seconds away from tossing her down on the mattress and having his way with her. But he remained still even as he clawed the pillow beneath his head, letting her tease her tongue against his earlobe, then dragging them along his cheek to plant a warm lush kiss on his mouth.

She stopped and looked at him, her body posture suggesting that she was still in charge.

"Yes?"

"I've kissed about every place I can think of. Do you know of any place I missed?"

His eyes sprang open. "Missed? Are you kidding me?"

She took a slow visual tour down his body again and then gave him an innocent shrug.

"Okay! That's it!" he yanked his hands from beneath the pillow.

She placed a palm against his chest. "Is there something the matter?"

He didn't bother niceties. He wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her over, wedging his knees between her thighs.

"Wait a minute. I thought..."

He plunged inside and she threw her head back with a moan of pleasure.

"...it was my turn."

She let out a long breath of satisfaction, curling her legs around his hips and pulling him deep inside. "Never mind. You have everything under control," she breathed. "Just don't stop..."

He pulled back almost easing out, amazed that just kissing him had made her so hot that he moved in her without any resistance at all. He smiled to himself. The fact that she was so ready for him was going to make what he was about to do next even more fun. Nobody said he had to play fair.

On his next thrust, she clutched his biceps and arched her hips to meet him, but he paused just long enough that she'd settle back down on the mattress by the time he entered her. He slid out and then back in several times. She rocked her hips up to meet him, but with a little careful timing he kept her out of sync.

Breathing hard, she said, "This is very nice, but..."

"But what?"

She growled with frustration. "Come on! I'm pretty damned sure you know how to do this. It's not like we haven't done it before...so would you please.."

"You were a very bad girl."

He moved deep inside her again, but so slowly that she gritted her teeth with frustration.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You were having so much fun teasing me, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't teasing you. I was just..."

"Just what?"

She collapsed underneath him. "Oh boy," she muttered "This is pay back isn't it."

"You think?"

He pulled back and then entered her again. And again. And again. Very slowly.

He was dieing to move faster, but made sure the no matter how hard she dug her fingers into his shoulders and how desperately she shimmied beneath him, all she got for her effort was a heaping dose of sexual frustration.

"Okay," She gasped. "I was a bad girl. I admit it. I was teasing you. It was an awful rotten thing to do, and I should be ashamed of myself. She took his face in her hand, lifted her shoulders of the bed and kissed him. "Just screw me. Right now. _Please._"

"Only if you promise to do it again."

"Huh?"

"You heard me..."

She groaned and thunked her head back against the mattress. Then she rose up again, slid her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Anytime you want. I'm all yours. I'll do anything you want me to as long as it's somewhat moral and marginally legal...and just between the two of us."

"You mean the next time you might even find the last spot to kiss?"

"It'll be the first...but right now...damnit..._Please_!"

He anchored himself with his elbows and did. But harder this time, and faster, and soon all the teasing went away and he was holding her tightly and moving in perfect rhythm. She curled her arms around him and clamped her thighs around his middle, and he thrust inside her over and over driving himself in a frenzy of sensation. The tightness, and the pressure and the unbelievable heat of her made everything inside him feel like molten rock.

She began shudder beneath him and call out of his name. That was all it took to send him over the edge too.

He let out a fierce groan as pulse after pulse of red hot electricity shot through him, making him quiver with the sheer force of it.

With his last ounce of strength he rolled his body off of her and landed, panting, on the foot of bed. The skin over his collar bone stung. He didn't need to look in a mirror to know there were two rows of perfectly arched teeth marks on either side of the bone. It'll match the other half-healed marks he had allover his body already.

"God Matt," she said, swallowing hard between gasping breaths. "We're going to kill each other."

"Maybe Det. Simmons...but damn, what a way to go."

fin.


End file.
